


I Know You

by Hannaadi88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sequel to Join Me, Shower Sex, implied fuckbuddy relationship between Arthur and Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Join Me?". Arthur is unable to blow off the extra steam ever since his roommate Alfred walked in on him wanking in their dorm room. Perhaps a shower is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel to my usuk fic "Join Me?", requested by an anon on tumblr :) I recommend you read it first before reading this accompanying piece.

A cloud of humidity greeted Arthur as he peeked into the shower stall. Some idiot had left the water going and the warm water was probably going to run out soon. His luck was just absolutely peachy, wasn't it?

Arthur sighed as he set his caddy down on the floor and hung his towel up over the divider before pulling the flimsy plastic curtain closed behind him. The rest of the functional stalls were taken at this rush hour. They really needed to ask someone to fix the taps.

It had been another long day of lectures and menial work at his internship. Arthur's head was spinning with words he had never heard before and his fingertips were stained with ink. He could have sworn that he had a paper cut on his middle finger but no matter how close he looked, he couldn't find it. That didn't stop it from stinging like a bitch, though. Accursed printer.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair and tilted his face up, embracing the soothing warmth with closed eyes while it lasted. Showers were about the only thing left to calm his nerves on campus and considering how crowded they usually were, they weren't very helpful.

It had been fifteen days, seven hours and forty-five minutes since Arthur had last had sex. He didn't think he could go on for much longer.

The last time he had had another's hand on him had been with Francis after a few too many drinks at the bar. He had woken up with a sore back on the transfer student's dorm floor. Francis's limbs had been luxuriously spread out across his bed.

Francis had tried to make it up to him with a variety of buttery pastries and lingering touches in class, but Arthur refused to sleep with him again. It wasn't that he was still angry with Francis (that croissant had tasted _heavenly)._ In fact, Arthur would have given anything to have Francis's long fingers massaging his back.

No, Francis wasn't to blame for his celibacy.

It was all Alfred's fault.

Ever since the wanking incident Arthur hadn't been able to think of anything else but those dreamy blue eyes clouding in pleasure. The low grunts he had made had gone straight to Arthur's groin whenever he recalled them and the sheer girth of him, well… that wasn't something Arthur was going to forget in a long time.

Alfred had ruined it for him. His frequent wanks did nothing for him but sate his libido for a few hours, leaving his skin painfully chaffed. Every time he saw the other man Arthur couldn't help but fire up with need and frustration. Not even Francis could help him now.

Arthur was sexually infatuated with the handsomest, kindest and _straightest_ man he had ever met.

He was doomed.

Worrying his lip, Arthur bent down to reach for his soap. Maybe he should try to have a go with Francis after all. Perhaps all he needed to cure himself from this extreme case of blue balls was a satisfying romp with one of the more talented lays Arthur had ever known (though you'd never hear him say that to his face, the smug bastard). He didn't need-

"Arthur!"

Arthur bolted up and turned around quickly, gasping as he lost his footing and slipped. A pair of hands caught him before he reached the floor and pinned him to the wall, steadying him as Arthur regained his balance.

Once Arthur was assured that he would remain standing without the other's help, he slapped the hands away and frowned at the intruder, the desired effect diminished by his embarrassingly flushed features. He grabbed the towel from above and wrapped it swiftly around his hips, reaching out to turn off the water. It was too late- the towel was already damp.

"What the fuck, Alfred? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Alfred had the decency to look ashamed of himself for a split second before smiling down at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Then what exactly are you trying to accomplish by barging into my shower stall?" Arthur snapped, narrowing his eyes. He may be desperately attracted to the man, but he had his pride. "If this is your idea of a joke, I don't find it amusing at the least."

It was Alfred's turn to look embarrassed.

"I-erm, I was looking for you and Gilbert said that he saw you heading for the showers, so I just rushed in without thinking. I had to see you."

Arthur blinked.

"What on earth was so urgent that you couldn't wait for me to come out of the shower?" he shook his head incredulously. Should he be worried for Alfred's health? Perhaps the stress was taking its toll on him as well?

Alfred looked away. He started a few sentences only to cut himself off and start anew, growing flustered with every attempt. Arthur wondered if he should cut in and save the boy the humiliation when his arms were pinned to his side and his back was plastered to the wall once more.

This time Alfred's body was pressed flush against his own, leaving no room for the imagination as to what was going on in Alfred's track shorts. His limbs were damp and heavy and _hot_ and it was all Arthur could do to keep his hands to himself. Alfred certainly was not.

"Alfred? …what- mmph!"

Cut off by a pair of lips, Arthur remained frozen under Alfred's mouth until he felt a hand slide up his thigh. He broke away from the kiss and grabbed Alfred's wrist, pulling his errant palm from under his towel.

"What are you doing?" he asked uncertainly, searching Alfred's blue eyes for deceit.

He so desperately wanted everything the body pressed against his had to offer, wanted to throw caution to the wind and allow Alfred to have his way with him right then, right there.

He couldn't. Not until he knew for a fact that Alfred wasn't pulling one of those horrendous pranks on him. He couldn't let Alfred know how much he desired him until he knew for certain that the feeling was mutual. A hard on was no indication- for all Arthur knew, Alfred had been thinking of his current girlfriend Amy, or whatever her name was.

Alfred pulled his wrist out of Arthur's grasp and lifted it to cup Arthur's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze as his other hand settled on Arthur's hip.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Ever since I saw you- y'know- I just couldn't stop picturing your hand on my dick."

"That never happened," Arthur pursed his lips. He still wasn't convinced.

Alfred flashed him a grin before tilting his head and pressing his lips to mouth at Arthur's jaw.

"I wanted it to," he murmured, nipping at the flesh as he ventured lower down the column of Arthur's throat, letting go of his chin in favor of delving underneath the towel and grasping Arthur's cock in his palm.

"I want this too."

Arthur groaned, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck as he tilted his head back, lying pliant against the wall and greedily accepting anything Alfred had to offer. If Alfred wanted to touch him, he had no qualms with that. As long as he got to touch him back.

"Alfred," he sucked in his breath as the man squeezed him in his grasp. Arthur bucked his hips, crying out soundlessly for friction. "Alfred!"

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

Arthur's eyes flashed open in confusion.

He was lying down on something soft, not pressed back against a slippery wall. There were a pile of blankets covering him and a smile too wide for the morning hours hovering above him.

Arthur's heart sunk and he groaned out loud, turning away from his roommate and covering his head with his pillow.

"Piss off, Alfred."

The pillow was snatched away from him with an obnoxious bout of laughter.

"You were dreaming about me! Calling out my name and everything! What was I doing in your dream?"

Arthur shot Alfred a nasty look.

"You were fucking me up against the wall," he snapped.

Arthur regretted the words the moment they left his mouth and sure enough, Alfred was staring at him. At least he had been able to shock him into silence.

That didn't last long, though, and Alfred burst out laughing and pressed the pillow down against Arthur's face.

"You're such a kidder, Artie. Always liked that 'bout you. Now get out of bed in the next ten minutes and I'll buy you a coffee on the way to class."

Arthur listened blindly as the door to their room shut closed and lay quietly on the bed before pulling the pillow off of his face and sitting up, sighing audibly.

He knew that it had all been too good to be true. The perfect Alfred in his dream would have remembered that he hated coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, here is the link to my blog. I'd be happy to answer questions and accept prompts!
> 
> http://hannaadi88.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
